


Loved By My Affection

by partyaminal



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, One-Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyaminal/pseuds/partyaminal
Summary: Na-inna thinks about someone special to her.





	Loved By My Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told through Na-inna's perspective.

I have to admit. She is pretty.

She is the prettiest thing to have ever been seen throughout the desert.

I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I see her my heart beats faster and my mind doesn't know what to do.

And yet. I can't bring myself to say it (not out loud at least).

Her smile brings me joy and happiness but her tears bring me sadness and sorrow.

Her beautiful eyes meet mine and my heart nearly stops. 

A beautiful creature stands before me causing my mind to race.

I know what I want to say. But oddly enough, I can't seem to say it.

I've had many chances to. But still, nothing comes out.

I wonder if it's just not meant to be.

Or if it's a curse to prevent me.

She's like a beautiful flower that grows somewhere in a secrete location. Just waiting for someone to come and find her.

Mudeenu would joke and roll his eyes and Iflar would smile and shake his head and sigh while Mizkio would reassure me with a joke and a pat on the back.

But I don't care what they say. She's the pretties creature I have ever seen.

Every time our eyes meet, I wonder if she would feel the same for me.

I don't know. But I have to know.

I want to know if it would be true.

So...I took a deep breath and prepared to confess.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and said "damn I'm beautiful".

**Author's Note:**

> You thought she was thinking about someone else didn't you :)


End file.
